Nyaris
by ambudaff
Summary: Kisah Remus dan Tonks di malam valentine, yang ternyata adalah full moon night...


**Judul**: Nyaris  
**Tipe**: One shot  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Drama  
**Pasangan**: Remus/Tonks  
**Bahasa**: Indonesia  
**Disclaimer**: As usual..  
**Summary**: Valentine Night pada malam purnama

"Remus..? Ayolah.."

"Aku tidak tahu. Terlalu riskan.."

"Tapi menurut ramalan _Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika Penyihir_, malam ini akan turun hujan lebat. Dan BMGP biasanya selalu benar.. Ayolah…"

Remus mengeluh pelan. "Baiklah. Yang jelas, aku tidak ada pekerjaan malam ini, seperti biasanya, sekali tiap bulan."

Tonks tersenyum ceria, rambutnya berubah kuning berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari. "Aku ke pasar dulu, ya.. membeli persiapan untuk nanti malam."

Remus mengangguk.

* * *

Hujan turun lebat sepanjang sore dan saat ini sudah malam. Nampaknya memang sepanjang malam akan turun hujan. Berarti Remus tidak harus bertransformasi malam ini.

Tonks ceria terus. Ia bernyanyi-nyanyi saat memasak, dan sekarang meja sudah hampir siap. Remus tidak diperbolehkan membantu, maka ia hanya mengawasi saja kesibukan Tonks.

"Oke, semua sudah siap," Tonks mengambil lilin dari laci meja di sudut. Remus mematikan lampu. _Candle light dinner_…

Remus memegang kedua tangan Tonks, membawanya ke dada, "Happy Valentine," bisiknya ke telinganya.

Tonks bersemu merah, yang tidak kelihatan karena suasana remang-remang. Remus memberikan botol _mead_ untuk mereka nikmati setelah desert.

Suasana yang nyaris tidak dapat mereka nikmati. Malam ini bulan penuh. Seharusnya Remus melingkar di kamar bawah tanahnya, sendiri.

Mereka menikmati hidangan. Menikmati _mead_. Lalu Tonks menyetel radio, mencari gelombang lagu-lagu romantis.

Remus tersenyum mendengar Celestine Warbeck. Ia berdiri, dan menawarkan tangan kanannya, "_Will you dance with me_?"

Tersenyum Tonks menerima uluran tangan Remus, dan mereka berdansa bersama. Hanya ada suara Celestine Warbeck. Tapi mereka mengerti apa kata hati masing-masing.

* * *

Remus tersentak. Mereka berdua tadi duduk di sofa. Di depan perapian. Menikmati _mead_ tersisa. Dan Tonks bersandar ke badannya, menutup mata.

Nampaknya mereka terlelap sejenak.

Dan Remus terbangun.

Dia memang harus terbangun.

Hujan sudah berhenti.

Remus merasakan apa yang ia selalu rasakan setiap bulan. Kuku-kuku memanjang. Bulu-bulu bermunculan dari setiap segi kulitnya. Badannya memanas. Kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Dan bertambah kering ketika sadar ia sedang berada di mana.

Tonks!

Dia tidak boleh berada di sini. Remus seharusnya ada di ruang bawah tanah yang kokoh, menghindarkan siapa saja yang mungkin akan terkena bahaya.

Remus mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mau saja menerima ajakan makan malam di malam bulan penuh ini. Resikonya. Seharusnya ia sadar resikonya.

Dan ia bertambah panik ketika sadar bahwa Tonks tertidur lelap bersandar di atas dadanya. Bagaimana ini?

Perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Tonks, ia bergeser. Sulit. Karena ia sudah mulai bertransformasi. Gerakannya menjadi kaku. Ditambah dengan panik yang bertambah lama bertambah besar.

Tangannya digeser. Berat. Kepala Tonks tepat berada di atas lengannya. Dengan hati-hati, agar Tonks tidak terbangun, akhirnya lengan itu terlepas dari sandaran kepala Tonks.

Keringat bercucuran.

Sekarang tubuhnya.

Meski sulit, akhirnya tubuhnya bisa digeserkan. Tonks akhirnya disandarkan di sofa.

Tetapi sebagian jubahnya masih ada di bawah tubuh Tonks.

Dan dia semakin sulit untuk bergerak sebagai manusia. Bulu-bulu di seluruh tubuhnya sudah mulai keluar. Suara yang keluar dari kerongkongannya sudah mulai berupa geraman. Kuku-kuku sudah tajam.

Dan dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa merapal mantra.

Remus menutup matanya sejenak. Menahan napas –meski udara yang kemudian keluar dari hidungnya sudah berbunyi lain.

Dan mengambil keputusan cepat. Dengan kuku tajamnya, disobek perlahan jubahnya. Perlahan. Perlahan. Akhirnya dia melepaskan dirinya. Phew!

Dengan cepat dia berguling, dan berlari. Yang ditujunya ruang bawah tanah. Dengan tangan—sekarang menjadi kaki depan—dibukanya pintu tingkap ke arah bawah tanah. Menyelinap ke dalam ruang, pintu itu menutup sendiri.

Remus menghela napas.

Dan melingkar dengan diam. Meski jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

Memang seminggu sebelumnya dia meminum Wolfsbane, jadi pikirannya seperti pikiran manusia. Tetapi dia tetap serigala. Cakarnya. Giginya.

Nyaris saja.

* * *

Tonks terbangun.

Di luar sudah tak hujan. Bulan purnama bersinar dengan penuh.

Dan ada cabikan jubah Remus.

**FIN**

**Author's Note**:  
1. Dipersembahkan untuk Wita Lupin dan Nina, Trinie Lupin, rouge hamzah, pinguinoren, Illyria Pffyffin, dan juga MSS.  
2. Trinie, perhitungan kita salah ya? Ambu malah ngitung Valentine Day itu Full Moon, hihi. Anggap aja begitu, supaya cerita ini bisa berlangsung maksa  
3. Remus menyobek jubahnya supaya bisa lari dari Tonks tanpa membangunkannya, Ambu ambil dari adegan Prabu Salya yang merobek kainnya yang ditiduri oleh istrinya Dewi Banowati, saat ia harus berangkat perang ke Kurusetra tanpa membangunkan istrinya (Bharatayuda) …  
4. BMGP itu tidak selalu tepat, persis seperti BMG Muggle…  
5. Ini bener-bener cerita ngarang, karena di Inggris bulan Februari itu salju lagi tebel-tebelnya, mana bisa ada hujan lebat? maksa lagi Memangnya di Bandung? Hihi..


End file.
